Juggernaut's Average Day
by Tanicus Caesareth
Summary: In which a certain masked swordsman writes a fanfiction of his own. It's a fanfiction, within a fanfiction!


**Short, cheesy fanfic I wrote in Science class instead of studying. Only smart people study. I am not a smart people. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>There once was a fine young juggernaut named Yurnero, who was the last (and most talented) of his kind. He was in service of the mighty Dire, and the team owed many of its victories to him. This day was like most of Yurnero's other days; he was laning top with the beautiful and almost-equally-talented Windranger. <em>

_Swish! Clang! Slash! Yurnero's mighty sword chopped through the creeps, their gold clattering to the ground around them._

_"Oh, Yurnero-kun! You are so very talented!~" Windranger cooed. The Juggernaut blushed beneath his mysterious mask. He bowed respectfully._

_Meepo and his clones rustled in the trees in the Dire jungle. "You will be mine, Windranger!" the main Meepo grumbled, chomping down on the piece of straw dangling from his maw._

_"Oh, Yurnero-kun, I am low on mana. I must go to the fountain and refill my mana pool," Windranger said as she turned to leave._

_Yurnero nodded briskly. "Be careful, my love."_

_"Oh, yes, Yurnero-kun, I will be carefull," she said as she entered the jungle. Suddenly, a scream of terror echoed through the wood. Yurnero perked up, blade in hand._

_"I will protect you, my love!" Yurnero called out as he charged into the jungle, unaware of the dangers ahead. Suddenly, he came across the Meepo and his gang of clones, who had captured Windranger in his net!_

_"Nyahahahaha! Juggernaut! I've finally got you right where I want you! Now you'll pay for stealing away the love of my life!" the main Meepo said maliciously as he took Windranger's petite hand in his own grubby paw._

_"Nonsense! You will be the one who will pay for stealing away the love of my life!" Juggernaut shouted in a serious tone. "Now… Mind if I cut in?"_

_"Nyaaaaaaaaaah!" Meepo screamed as the Juggernaut leaped at him with the prowess of a pouncing tiger, slashing at his army of clones with his fierce blood-red blade. He dashed about the mob with the fury and deadly accuracy that only a true swordmaster could possess, hacking and slashing through all who stood in his way. At last, he stopped, throwing himself from the crowd and landing neatly beside his love. Meepo's paw was still tightly clasped to Windranger's hand, but there was no arm or body attatched. The brave Juggernaut pried it off with his sword. With one quick slash of his weapon, Windranger was free from her cruel bondage. The two embraced in a loving hug. _

_"Oh, Yurnero-kun, thank you so much for saving me… I promise I'll never leave your side again, my love…" Windranger whispered, clasping the Juggernaut's strong hands in her own._

_"Oh, Windranger-chan, how I wish this moment could last forever… But I must fight for you. For us. For my people that betrayed me and then were betrayed by the very ocean that surrounded them. For the Radiant's victory. And for the destruction of the evil Dire. But Windranger-chan, I promise you one thing… We will be together someday. And a swordmaster always keeps his word."_

_In silence, the two held each other tightly, for they knew that on the cruel battlefield, their times would both run short, but in this moment… All was perfect. The end._

"So, Sven? Tell me, what did you think? Be honest!" the Juggernaut whined, eager to hear the Rogue Knight's review of his amateur fanfiction.

"Uh, vell…" Sven tugged at his collar, trying to find the right words. "It vas… interesting, to say ze least… But uh… A little… Out of character, to put it nizely?"

"Oh, I knew it! I knew it was terrible! Oh, I'm no good at this sort of thing!" Yurnero pouted, sitting down on the ground and holding his masked head in his hands.

"Oh, Juggernaut…" Sven said softly, sitting down beside the Juggernaut. "So long as you had fun, it doesn't really matter if it's good or not… I mean, it vas good, it vas good! But still, as long as you enjoyed writing it, all is vell…"

Yurnero sniffled. "Thank you, Sven."

Sven looked over at the somewhat pathetic-looking Yurnero. "You know, if you vanted, I could teach you a sing or two…"

"Yes, please!" Yurnero said excitedly.

So, for the rest of the afternoon, the Rogue Knight and the Juggernaut laughed and wrote really, really cheesy fanfiction.

The End.


End file.
